Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia device and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
In succession to standing device, such as PC (Personal Computer), TV (Television), and so on, the evolution of mobile devices, such as smart phones, Tablet PCs, and so on, is remarkable. Although standing devices and mobile devices have initially been evolving in each of their respective fields by being differentiated from one another, such fields have become non-distinctive with the recent advent of the digital convergence boom.
And, a stationary device such as a TV increasingly tends to be controlled using a preset application (e.g., a remote controller application, etc.) saved in a digital device (e.g., a mobile terminal, etc.).
However, after a user has watched a specific content up to a specific timing point through a 1st TV, if the user desires to watch the specific content in continuation with the specific timing point through a 2nd TV other than the 1st TV through which the specific content has been watched, the user should memorize the specific timing point. And, it is inconvenient for the user to manually control the 2nd TV to play the specific content in continuation with the specific timing point using the digital device.
Moreover, in order to change the settings of a plurality of TVs into the same, a user should memorize the setting values previously changed for a plurality of the TVs. And, the user should manually change the setting values for each of the TVs using the digital device.